Very Untraditional
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Sequel to "Bullied or Pampered". Warren and Isabel consummate their relationship.


A/N: If you haven't read my page here is my warning. I am not the greatest at writing sex scenes; as I am a virgin. So please, if you are going to review, please be kind.

Burned. Bruised. And Broken.

Warren and I were having a real hard time adjusting to our "hero" stature. It was near the end of our senior year at Sky High and we would be replacing Commander and Jetstream once we graduated. But still, to this day, we couldn't get defeat the villain without their help.

I groaned as I rolled over on the crushed concrete street. My body was badly bruised from the fall against the six armed giant squid we fought. It's favorite move was to pick us up and throw us knowing neither Warren or I could really fly without the other.

I was now on all fours looking around for my partner. I saw him nearby getting to his feet as well. I watched him walk over to me getting dizzy just from watching someone walk.

Great, I thought. My balance is way off.

"Isabel?" I heard Warren breathe as he feel to his knees beside me.

"I'm fine," I said feeling his hot hands on my back. "Just winded."

"You sure don't look fine," Warren whispered.

He reached over and took my face in one large hand making me face him. I kept my eyes open but low knowing if I made eye contact it would only make the situation worse.

I used Warren's hand as leverage to stand up. I wobbled a little as Warren shot his hands up to steady me. I glanced down at him with a smile and leaned down to kiss him.

My face morphed a little, "You taste like blood."

I peeled off my cracked armor already feeling sore muscles and battered skin. The armor help with the long fall I had and was no longer suitable for use. I removed my head armor and let my long blonde hair down.

Warren came up behind me without his armor on and wrapped me in his warmth. I leaned into him already intoxicated from his signature body temperature.

I liked his warmth. I loved his heat. If I wasn't such a good girl I'd fall asleep in his arms any night.

Warren's gentle hands then started to explore my body. They eased over sensitive spots finding all my bruises and open cuts. His movements were appropriate when people understood that he was looking for my injuries.

I gasped as Warren began to check my intimate parts.

"Warren, no, not in public," I said escaping his hold.

I was facing him now checking to see if any of the civilians had seen us.

Warren opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"We should go back to my house," I spoke. "Clean ourselves up."

Our under armor was skin tight on both of us and it reveled a lot after a battle. The darker patches usually meant bruising while a gash in the material lead to a large cut. Since I wasn't immune to fire without Warren, my material singed easily showing burn marks.

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I check you for injuries?" Warren asked when we entered the privacy of my own home.

Father and Mrs. Finch were away for the weekend on a business trip. Warren wasn't supposed to be in the hour without both of my supervisors there. One of the many rules that father made when Warren and I went public.

I sighed, "No."

"Then what?" Warren asked stepping forward and lightly wrapping his arms around my torso.

"It's just…" I trailed off too embarrassed to even think about what my father was about to hear.

"Well?" Warren asked pressing his forehead to him forcing me to look up.

"You have taken several female anatomy classes," I admitted feeling my face get warm. "It's just a weird feeling knowing my male partner knows more about my body than I probably do; and I'm a girl."

Warren's hands rose from my lower back to my shoulder blades pushing me against him. Our foreheads were still together ad our lips became even closer.

"One class for bone and muscle structure for when you bruise, break, or tear something," Warren explained. "One for nervous system for all your nerve endings and how you take pain."

"And the last one," Warren said moving his mouth to my ear, "for all the sexual aspects of the female body."

I nearly screamed as I pushed Warren away. I help one finger to my lips demanding him to be silent.

"It's bad enough he knows you're here when I swore not to let you in while he was gone," I said in a harsh whisper. "Talking to me like that is only going to make it worse when he comes back."

There was a moment of silence between us. The air was a little tense but that was only because Warren brought up a very sensitive subject.

"I'll shower first," I said turning and leaving Warren standing at the entrance.

I took a fresh pair of clothes into the bathroom with me to avoid awkward situations. I let the water run hot for a few minutes before I stepped in. The water turned red as I washed off the blood. My new scratches stung as the water rolled down my body. Even my bruises had a hard time dealing with the water pressure.

Some parts of my hair were still stained with red as I exited the bathroom. I sat down at my vanity and started going through my hair.

"Your turn," I said seeing Warren patiently sitting on my bed waiting.

I sighed in defeat as Warren started his shower, "I'm never gunna be able to get all the blood out of my hair."

I sat there staring at myself in the mirror. My face didn't change much from sophomore to senior year. It was mainly my body. I guess I was still surprised even after the night Warren and I had a preview of what we would look like in the end.

Warren changed a lot though. He filled out a lot of his clothes more and even had to retire his usual leather jacket and get a new one. He was a hell of a lot taller than he was in sophomore year that was for sure.

I popped back to reality seeing Warren sitting behind me on my bed still half naked.

I sighed, "Warren, please put a shirt on."

A smile tugged on his lips, "Am I distracting?"

Of course I wasn't able to make eye contact when I realized he wasn't properly dressed. And now I was looking up into a random corner of my room.

"No," I lied. "You're just breaking the rules, as usual."

Warren's bad boy image had dulled down since sophomore year but he was still a little rebellious.

Warren came over to me then and sat beside me at my vanity, "Now, I didn't know your father made rules about me."

Here we go again. Warren knew my weakness was his sly personality he had at times. The way he seemed to flirt or coyly work his way into a subject he knew I really didn't want to talk about.

"Yes," I said still refusing to make any sore of eye contact with his face or exposed chest. "Father made some rules after he knew you and I were partners."

"Two things, okay?" Warren said. "One, you absolutely refuse to call me your 'boyfriend' and instead insist I'm your partner."

I opened my mouth to protest but Warren continued.

"And two, this is the first time I've ever been halfway exposed to you and you don't want to look at me," Warren finished brushing his bare shoulder against mine.

I moved away from his touch but was now caught making eye contact with him through the mirror. Warren smirked knowing he trapped me into submission.

I closed my eyes and sighed before I faced him very determined to keep my gaze above the neck.

"It's not like we need more PDA at school," I said looking deep into his earthy eyes. "Everyone knows we're together."

I straightened myself up as Warren now began to inch over my body with his eyes. I guess I let myself fall into that trap since I was wearing a white short nightgown with thick but flimsy straps.

"And…" I said swallowing hard unable to look Warren in the eye as he devoured me in his own. "I have seen men without shirts at the pool; it's not like you're that different."

Warren glanced up at me pausing with his visual undressing technique, "I'm different because I'm your boyfriend."

"And I'm different," Warren repeated breathing heavily this time crawling up my neck. "Because I'm the only man at the pool in love with you."

Love? I thought it was supposed to be the girl's job to say that first.

Warren's arms slowly snaked around my torso as he kissed my shoulders. His warmth was already turning my brains into scrambled eggs. I rested my arms above his shoulders touching the exposed skin for the first time.

I cursed my name to the depths of hell once I realized how thin my nightgown fabric was and how I neglected to wear any support underneath it. I then gasped now noticing that Warren was taking advantage of my loose straps as he kissed them off my shoulders.

"Warren?" I asked unsure of what words to say next."

"Shh," Warren hushed against my neck as he now planted a gentle but urgent kiss on my lips.

Once we were connected he used one strong arm to being one of my legs to the other side of him as we both startled the vanity seat. My legs were over his as he brought me closer exposing more of my legs as my nightgown crept up off my thighs.

His body heat was now at a new temperature I'd never felt before. We were at a new level of the relationship and at that moment we both wanted to be at the next step and not at the lousy half way point.

"Warren," I struggled to say as my lungs were out of air to give me to speak.

Warren leaned me back his strong arms supporting me as he slowly crept down my neck. My eyes shot wide as Warren now inspected my intimate parts with his mouth searching for injuries. But I knew what that would lead to and I knew who would hear about it.

"Warren he'll hear us!" I said in a panic placing my hands over his chest and pushing him back.

I then looked down and caught an eyeful of Warren as my breathing continued to be staggered.

"Isabel," Warren said calmly lifting my chin up to see me. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while."

Warren placed a quick but meaningful kiss on my lips.

"But your father," Warren said slowly. "He's going to hear you on your wedding night."

I choked as my body seemed to want to swallow and gasp at the same time. My eyes began to water as I tried to control my coughing.

"And he's going to hear you every night after that," Warren continued trying to be as gentle as possible but still get his point across. "He's going to hear the night you conceive your first child."

I never thought of it. I never ever imagined or even fathomed that my father would hear me at all my most intimate moments in life.

My coughing stopped.

"I love you and I respect you Isabel," Warren said taking my hands in his. "But if you're going to hold out on this… experience until your father passes away…"

I'll be an old lady by then, I finished in my head. My father is in his late thirties. By the time he dies I'll be nearing fifty if not sixty.

"I'm sorry Warren," I said looking back to him. "I just never thought it like that."

"I suppose it would be a little hard to imagine that you're father will hear you talk dirty to your future husband," Warren said with a smirk. "Once you get out of this good girl stage."

I glanced over at Warren trying to hold in a laugh. Warren leaned in and placed a few quick kisses on me.

Without warning, Warren scooped me up and hauled me over his shoulder. I winced in a little pain as my bruised torso ached but a smile crossed my face. Warren carefully threw me on the bed and cautiously crawled over me being mindful of my fresh discolorations.

Warren slowly eased over me with a devilish smirk on his face. He raised one of his hands lighting a small fire in his palm.

"Warren, be careful with the fire," I spoke.

I really didn't want to light my room on fire the way we lit up the janitor's closet.

Warren slowly placed his flame lit hand on my knee letting me feel the heat without the burning sensation. I watched as the fire only stayed a beautiful purple color. Warren lowered his head and kissed my knee watching the hem of my skirt slowly expose my porcelain skin.

My eyes widened as I watching a small stream of fire travel down my knee towards the rest of my body. It made contact with my night gown and began to spread slowly over the fabric.

I looked back up at Warren a little frightened.

Warren's hand carefully traveled from my knee up my thigh. He bent down to my level his eyes filled with affection.

"Don't be alarmed," he spoke moving over my jaw with hot kisses. "I just know I won't be able to get it off of you the traditional way."

Warren and I were then bare as he moved his way in between my legs.

My breathing had staggered again somehow when Warren burned our clothing off.

"I'll never be able to understand how you do that," I said leaning up easing my mouth over his.

Warren started at my hips and slowly kissed up my body jumping from fresh bruise to healing scratch. He was tender and gentle knowing my entire body was more sensitive than normal. My eyes rolled back into my head as I dug my fingernails lightly into Warren's scalp enjoying the softness of his hair tangling around my fingers.

Warren's temperature was now higher than ever. Even as I kissed his lips I almost felt the usual burning sensation that comes with playing with fire.

My knees seemed to buckle as my body was drawn to the new higher and hotter sensation of Warren Peace. I soon felt like I was in a sauna as my entire room felt steamy with Warren's raging body temperature.

I then realized Warren was breathing harder. And then I noticed he was trying to control his sudden hip movements. It seemed jagged like he wants to move but knew it would have scared me off.

I cupped Warren's face in my hands getting his attention.

"It's okay," I said gently moving my thumb over his parted lips. "I'm ready now."

Warren glanced down at his crotch then back up to me making sure we were talking about the same thing.

I nodded as I pushed Warren off of me. He landed back on his rear end with a confused look as his legs sprawled out before me. I glanced down at what I would be taking in and smiled mischievously back at Warren. I quickly climbed on top of him letting my knees rest on ether side of his hips.

Warren held me with one hand placed carefully on my bruised back as the other lay behind him for support.

"Now, you're sure?" Warren asked looking up at me with caution in his eyes.

I nodded, "Just be… gentle. It's my first time."

"Mine too," Warren answered before he placed his member at my entrance.

I almost opened my mouth in disbelief but then Warren's movement at my core caught hold of my attention. At first the stretching sensation lead me to believe he wasn't going to fit.

"I swear to you," he breathed in my ear. "I will stop if you ask me."

I took a fistful of Warren's hair forcing him to look up at me, "You're so good to me."

I lowered my mouth onto his trying to show my appreciation for his gentleness.

Something then twitched inside of me causing me to gasp. The stretching came to a stop as I found myself moving with Warren without any of my consent.

Our eyes were closed as we let our bodies do all the work. The emotion was there as Warren started to make love to me. Every little feeling was tender and loving. As raw as it seemed to be everything happened out of devotion.

Then I felt something at the pit of my core. Something powerful that began to build rather quickly.

I tried to say Warren's name but only a very unfamiliar noise left my throat and escaped my lips. I slapped a hand over my mouth feeling my entire body flush with embarrassment.

Warren looked up at me and pushed some of my blonde hair way from my face.

His eyes. They looked at me differently now. The love I saw earlier was mixed with something else. Hope?

My jaw dropped slowly as my eyes closed. I arched my back against Warren and threw my head back. The feeling was nearly too immense for me to handle. My breathe seemed to catch in my throat as a few tears streamed down my face.

I nearly doubled over as I came back down from my high. Warren collapsed beneath me breathing harder than ever. I placed my open hand lightly on his chest feeling it raise and fall.

I was in a dense haze as I looked up at his face. He too seemed to be in the same state of mind. I then took a closer look and saw Warren completely engulfed in his flame. I then made the connection and looked at my own hand seeing the same.

Warren placed one hand on my upper thigh trying to settle me, "Just us."

I then lowered myself next to Warren realizing it was only us that was on fire; not the entire room or house.

We lay next to each other with our legs tangled and with one hand clasped into the other's, fingers intertwined.

"I love you," I spoke returning the four letter word he said earlier.

Warren rolled over and placed a few hot kisses on my shoulder. I turned my head smiling as my thick haze began to lift.

"Isabel?" Warren asked.

I sighed, "Yes?"

"Will you be my wife?" he finished.

My eyebrows crashed together ad reality came crashing down on my skull.

"You do realize what we just did, right?" I asked/

He nodded with a smile.

I shook my head amazed, "You are a very untraditional man, aren't you?"

"Well?" Warren asked waiting for a favorable reply.

I sat up putting my serious face on, "Usually it's get engaged, get married, then consummate."

Warren's facial expression didn't change.

"But we just consummated and now you wanna get engaged?" I asked.

Warren nodded without a word.

"We're not even out of high school!" I shouted hitting him with a pillow.

He laughed flashing me his perfectly white teeth.

I waited for the joke to be over. But Warren laid in silence refusing to repeat the question or beg of an answer.

I crossed my arms and sighed looking deep into Warren's eyes, "I have a feeling my father is going to come home and put a whole new set of rules down once he hears I'm engaged."

THE END

A/N: Please! If you are going to review, be kind. Please?

And another shout out to my fans that wanted this nice little number.

I love you all!

Please don't ever change.


End file.
